4-{[4-({[4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl]oxy}methyl)piperidin-1-yl]methyl}tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-carboxylic acid is disclosed in PL1 as a 5-HT4 receptor agonist, which is useful in the treatment or alleviation of disease conditions mediated by 5-HT4 receptor activity; in particular 5-HT4 receptor agonistic activity, such as gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), gastrointestinal disease, gastric motility disorder, non-ulcer dyspepsia, functional dyspepsia (FD), irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), constipation, dyspepsia, esophagitis, gastroesophageal disease, gastritis, nausea, central nervous system disease, Alzheimer's disease, cognitive disorder, emesis, migraine, neurological disease, pain, cardiovascular disorders, cardiac failure, heart arrhythmia, diabetes, and apnea syndrome (See NPL 1 to 13 and PL 2 to 7).
Simply an white solid has been produced in the previously known methods of preparing 4-{[4-({[4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl]oxy}methyl)piperidin-1-yl]methyl}tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-carboxylic acid, described in PL 1. A generic disclosure of pharmaceutically-acceptable salts of 4-{[4-({[4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl]oxy}methyl)piperidin-1-yl]methyl}tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-carboxylic acid of the instant application is disclosed, and the free base of the compound of the instant invention is disclosed and claimed, in PL 1 having an international filing date of Dec. 6, 2006, assigned to the assignee hereof. Thus any salts of the compound have been neither pacifically described nor synthesized in prior art.
It has been found that HCl-salt, HBr-salt, pTSA-salt and EDSA-salt of 4-{[4-({[4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl]oxy}methyl)piperidin-1-yl]methyl}tetrahydro-2H-pyran-4-carboxylic acid shown below, can be isolated as a crystalline form which has advantageous properties such as ease of making a formulation, high solubility, and good stability. In addition, the salts of the present disclosure are more easily purified than a non-crystalline form disclosed in PL 1 (WO2006/090224) and crystalline form disclosed in PL 3 (WO2012/157288).